


Fractura

by nakchios



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakchios/pseuds/nakchios
Summary: Breve estudio de los pensamientos de Genesis, poco antes de que tuviera lugar lo acontecido en el juego.
Kudos: 3





	Fractura

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, decide apartar las sábanas que acariciaban su torso al natural, sentándose al borde de su lecho. Qué hacer cuando ni la Diosa podía apaciguar la mente.  
Con movimientos algo torpes, se levantó, tanteando el suelo en busca de sus zapatillas. A lo mejor la brisa de madrugada podría ayudar a templar su desmoronada existencia. Abrió lentamente la puerta del balcón, de par en par. Las sedosas cortinas oscilaron, movidas por la acción del viento. Un par de pasos le llevaron hasta la barandilla, donde apoyó sus antebrazos, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos.

La ciudad dormía, custodiada por neones titilantes que adornaban los edificios colindantes. Luces efímeras, como estrellas, que morían para resurgir a los pocos segundos. Luces que sus ojos reflejaban. Dejó caer los párpados, tomando aire con cierta calma. Aire fresco que inundaba sus pulmones, apaciguando su dolor de cabeza. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos, se quedó mirando a algún punto en el infinito. Por alguna extraña razón, su mente le había llevado de vuelta a Banora. A sus tiernos años, donde a veces se escapaba con su amigo para mirar las estrellas. La misma brisa nocturna mecía sus desordenados mechones castaños, esparciéndose por su rostro. Alzó la vista al firmamento esperando de algún modo hallarlas, mas las terrenales eclipsaban las celestiales, las cuales habían desaparecido. Curvó una comisura con aire melancólico, cansado. Se había jurado a sí mismo dejar aquel Genesis atrás. 

Ahora tenía fama. 

Prestigio. 

Un... objetivo.

...

...

¿...amigos...?

Dos rostros cruzaron su mente. Rechazando la imagen, negó para sí. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de considerarlos como tal.  
Inconscientemente, llevó su diestra al hombro contrario, desdibujando con mimo los bordes de una fea cicatriz. Orgullo perdido. Alas arrancadas. El final se hallaba peligrosamente cerca. Y se negaba a aceptarlo.

Volvió a apoyar el antebrazo en la barandilla, dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro mudo. El frío paseaba sus invisibles yemas por su piel, besando cada fibra muscular. Adormeciendo sus propios dedos. Y él lo agradeció en silencio. Descendió la barbilla, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para atesorar cada sensación. Cada sonido de la nocturna metrópoli. Esa cambiante iluminación artificial que bañaba su piel. ¿Por qué se le había negado un final poético? Si no hallaba pronto un remedio, se consumiría en silencio, perdiéndose en los vértices del tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Una oscura y retorcida envidia, brotando de su pecho como si de petróleo se tratase. Sus manos temblaron momentáneamente, quizá del frío, quizá de la abrupta emoción. Envidiaba a los ignorantes habitantes durmientes, con sus vidas no tan perfectas como quisieran, pero normales al fin y al cabo. Porque si él no estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, ¿de qué servía el esforzarse, el estar bajo la sombra de alguien que sabía que no podría alcanzar aun teniendo el mismo rango? Fue su razón para llegar hasta donde estaba actualmente. ¿Para qué? Apretó las manos en puños, frunciendo el ceño y dejando los párpados a medio abrir. 

No... Nunca podría brillar si seguía aceptando las normas que regían el destino que le situaba inferior a lo que deseaba llegar a ser. 

Pasó una mano medio crispada por sus mechones, despejando así su rostro. Su mente había comenzado a bullir de nuevo, esta vez con una mayor intensidad. El aleteo de una rapaz nocturna le distrajo, siguiendo su trayecto de reojo. Qué ironía, cómo algo tan bello como lo eran unas alas tenían la capacidad de convertirle en... en un...

Cerró lentamente los párpados, tragando saliva. Aún resonaba el apelativo en sus recuerdos como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchó.

Monstruo.

La suave caída de una negra pluma, siendo para él la más pesada de las cargas. Las furtivas miradas de los presentes, ahora encajando como parte del rechazo a su ser.

Marcado.

Degradado.

Confiscado. Confidencial.

\- ...

Se incorporó, encarando a la mismísima noche. No. Él no se merecía pasar a segundo plano. No se merecía la piedad artificial de quienes no se habían molestado en ponerse en su pellejo. Se merecía algo más. Necesitaba algo más. Hallar respuestas. Y cada vez tenía más claro que en SOLDADO no las iba a hallar. Se le había quedado pequeño. 

Dio la espalda a la ciudad, sin fijar la vista en un punto concreto. Su ira contenida, su envidia, su línea de pensamiento iba convergiendo con cada vez más nitidez a un determinado objetivo. Y para avanzar, debía dar un paso importante, tras el cual no habría vuelta atrás. Desde ese mismo momento, SOLDADO había dejado de tenerle como miembro. Así lo acababa de decidir. Con un cargo de conciencia menos, regresó a su lecho, regodeándose en su negatividad. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer nada más el sol asomase por el horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Me estreno un poco en este sitio con un mini relato rescatado de 2016. Aún no me manejo bien del todo por aquí pero espero poder aprender. Ojalá os haya gustado leerlo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
